love doesnt come cheap ya'now
by mxcmonster
Summary: this is a twilight jelsa style please read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be like a frozen version of twilight someones already done this i think, good job to the person who wrote it so yeah good job:D**

Elsa's P.O.V

I sighed as I took one last look around my bedroom, man im going to miss this place so much...I sighed and looked in the mirror, my platinum hair in a braid witch falls past my shoulders. I shook my head and walked down stairs my sister Anna waiting for me  
"you cant go out in the cold like that" Anna exclaimed looking at my outfit with one eyebrow up  
"whats wrong with it?..." I ask looking down I was wearing a royal blue off the shoulder top with long sleeves navy blue jeans and my light blue vans and in my hand i held my suitcase and a thin ice blue jacket  
"Its snowing outside and you want to go out side like that, ar'nt you , like , freezing?!" she beamed i simply shook my head. Anna sighed and got in her blue mini car, I rolled my eyes and put my suitcase into the boot of the car slamming it down. I stood there for a couple of seconds looking at the house im leaving behind. After a few seconds of gazing at the house i got into the Car.

We finally arrived, at a school with a massive drive threw, saying on the big black gates " _AA_ ". Once we got into the school I followed Anna to were her bedroom was so i can stay there to but i wonder what the teachers are going to be like, i got to lost in my thought that I didn't notice i feel over my own foot falling into someones hands, it was a boys he had icy blue eyes that somewhat sparkle his hair was white with dark roots, he must've dyed his hair then he wore a blue hoodie with brown skinny jeans with a pair of trainers, OI couldn't take my eyes off him, He...he was somewhat strange, i cant put my finger on it just yet...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed thinking about this guy...I have definitely seen him somewhere because I recognize the voice..."don't be afraid...i wont hurt you..."those word have been threw my head for years what and who said them ...Is he responsible for?...my biological parents disappearing?...I need to know...but i'm to lazy from getting up ARG... i put my hands on my face and took my index finger and middle finger and rubbing them on the temple of my head, but know i need sleep,i sighed and got up to my tiny bathroom taking im make up with a wet cloth and brushing my teeth. after i was finished with that i put on my snowflake PJs climbing into bed with a sigh a finally fell asleep

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..." a groan escaping my light pink lips i got up grumply "BEEP...BEEP...BEEP" I open one eye then the other putting im Iphone off then getting up for quick wshower. After getting out a quickly put a coat of mascara and a thin line of my eyeliner, Now im really stuck on what to wear...i finally just decid tpo go with a black t shirt with a icy blue checked shirt and a pair of blue jeans simples, i quickly dry my hair and put it up time to go I guess.

After Walking around the school for 5 minutes figuring witch class to go, I FINALLY got to geography.I walked in a little nervous since I was later and new but there isnt really much i could do. As I walked into the class room every ones eyes was on me wich made me un easy. I gave the note to the teacher saying that i was late and that i was new , suddenly a vold air hit my face I barley jumped and looked to my right worrily, how stupid of me it was just a fan "Elsa, go take a seat next to...Jack" the teacher said pointing to- Oh no not this guy, remember when i said he looked off?... well hes like putting hs hand over his nose and mouth holding it or somthing like that and hes shivering?... I dont really know but hes my partner know. I sat beside him taking my bag off and slung it under the desk paying attention to the teacher then heard a whispering voice to my left, I could barley make out what he was saying  
"common..." that's all I could hear but i chose to ignore it , i think he just doesn't like this class or something or needs to go somewhere quick. After class was over that guy litreally ran away from me, i mean i'm not that scary i'm I?...


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a blur, I went to classes , Learned some stuff , same old same old... nothing to special happened but days went by...jack would...he would...be off I really don't know what his problem is really anyway I was in a weird mood like...I wanted to go somewhere but I didnt want to get lost or anything,I'll actually go to the mall for the sake off it. I'v already texted Anna saying that I was away looking at stuff. I didnt really see anything I liked but decide what the heck and took a walk threw the woods, for some reason iv kinda liked the woods is that normal?, yeah I think so. A few hours past and the whole time I feel like people are watching me, like its not just the one person its like two people or something anyways , I just shrugged it off but just when I shrugged it off I heard a thud behind me like someone just jumped from somewhere. I stood still and not wanting to move breathing and turning around slowly , It was a man who has pitch black hair combed back words Bright peircing yellow eyes black jeans and a black leather jacket on, his skin was pure pale but had a tint of grey for some reason. He lifted the corner of his lips a WHAT IS THAT?...IS THAT A...A...A FUCKING FANG?! before I could question anything he zoomed upto me with great speed now face to face, he moving a strand of my silver hair away from my face and neck  
"Dont worry darylin'" He said in a a chilling voice "This is just going to hurt...alot" but before he could do anything i stomped on his toes and tried to run but like any damsel in distress i stripped on a tree branch...oh the irony... **.** This person grabbed my waist and pulled me up and spinned me around so yet again we were face to face . In his dark chilling voice he said  
"feisty are we? hmm?..." He leaned in for my neck his icy cold breath making contact with my skin, i did start to breath heavily from fear, I cant talk, im to petrified. I squeezed my eyes shut out of fear and wanting for pain but...it never came, all that came was a loud thud I open one eye and that guy and...Jack?... was fighting, I turned around to go but...I wanted to see if jack was going to be okay I looked at the fight Jack was ontop of him throwing punches, he'll be fine i'm leaving I turned to leave and ran like nothing else. After a few minutes of running I could finally see the campus Im almost ther-

* * *

I woke up in the Hospital...I feel...I feel weak, I tried to sit up but only made things more painful  
"Don't try, it will only hurt your head and make you feel dizzy again snowflake" I looked to my left to were the voice was coming from, It was jack he sat there his arms folded and his bright blue eyes percing at me  
"What happened?..." I asked not really knowing what I did i think I was running and fell onto a rock or something  
"You fell" Jack snapped  
"No I mean in the woods" I didn't really but I was curoiuse anyway  
"You fell snowflake" He said it like it was pure obvoiuse  
"No I mean with you and that guy!" I almost shout  
"What guy?" Jack asked tilting his head, i could see in his eyes he new what I ment but i guess he doesnt want to talk about it  
"why are you here, with me I mean?" why wasn't Anna here or anyone else I mean i only met this guy A day and a half and already hes battering (battering:hitting fighting etc lol scottish gal here XD) boys for me  
"Anna had to do a essay and she had tuns of homework and i found you in the woods anyway" Jack explained  
"Okay...Look you can go back to your dorm I dont really need anyone here and plus you need sleep" I say yawning and Jack simply shook his head  
"Its okay there's a couch over there anyway if I uh need to sleep" I shrugged because i was really tired and tomorrow i'm asking him questions **BIG** questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I wanted HANS to be the bad vampire but it ended up being pitch black (if you didn't know :P) but... I needed someone who's 1. got a grudge on jack and 2. Lets just say i'm saving Hans for a rainy day ;) btw i'm watching south park the bigger longer and uncut or just south park the movie so this prob won't be uploaded till about tomorrow NOW thats that said lets get on with it!**

* * *

I got out of the hospital a day after there was no injury's really well exept with my head but that was it really but weirdly enough jack stayed with me. A week went by and I wanted answers but he would always just turn away away and leave or said he was "to busy" I find that bullshit, but ill ask him in sometime later. It was 2:00 AM and anna hasn't came in to her dorm yet and of course i'm still awake, I worry about her to much and to pass time I was reading a book 'the fault in our stars' (I am actually reading this book the now XD im on chap 3!) I read to one chapter then checked the time...and again...and again until Anna barley came in threw the door drunk and looks like a slut, i shook my head embarrassed really  
"Anna..." I say hopelessly, my sister was naive **REALLY** naive  
"Elsie?..." she said looking up to me I swear to good like her face...her face is not even my sister  
"were have you been?" I said calmly  
"out...with a boy and...and..." She half said before I sprung up and took her to the bathroom pinning her hair up she spewed all over the toilet seat  
"you okay?" I ask out of concern  
"yeah fi-" another batch of spew came up ,I sighed , so naive  
"there..there get it all out" I patted her back along with rubbing it. I helped her get dressed into her PJ's and into her bed giving her a sick basin just incase,...I worry about her so much and would hate for anything to happen to her

The next morning I was in the social area talking to some friends then I seen jack and boy do I have questions for him!

 **soz its short X( em if you have any questions or unsure were parts are just leave a review and i'll try and answer it in my next chap oh and also tell me how this is going im litreally doing this from the top of my head and im not reading over it so tell me if its good or not bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**M.A question was "Is jack going to trun elsa into a vampire?" the answer to that is a don't now yet and you will need to wait and see ;)  
and NoamilovesJELSA of course I will make them longer!**

* * *

I glance of at him for a second my friend Jane asking me questions about some biology stuff (yes jane from tarzan) aand she was talking about some guy that she liked who does PE alot , I don't really know  
"Did you know elephants can be pregnant for over 22 months...Fasanting!" Jane exclaimed she always comes up with weird animal facts and wants to work around animals. Jane was a tall girl with caramel colored hair with dark blue eyes she wore her hair in a low bun and wore a yellow blouse and kahki green skirt and just some black flats. Jane had to go somewhere and ran off,I sighed and walked upto Anna wait is that anna?! she was totally diffrrent she wore something really skanky like a I can't even explain it and she was with this guy with gibger side burns PFFT canny miss those side burns even if your tried, anyway I went over to her  
"Anna?" she turned around...Fuck I failed as her sister to protect her from this  
"ya elsa?" she said with peice of chewing gum in her mouth no wonder shes been out partying this guy is a peice of shite!  
"can I speak to you?...alone" I say wanting to knock sense into her  
"No" she said in a possitive voice "anything you can say you can say it infront of my new boyfriend"she glanced at this guy and the guy kissed anna and tryed to touch her boob she put his hand around her waist and I coughed  
"fine" I say "I want to see my sister not this mess, now hes a prick and has he not told you he was in jail?!" I say almost shouting he looked down almost in discuss  
"Everyone makes mistakes!" she excliames  
"coem back to me when you find a real man" I say walkingn away not caring if I get dirty looks I walked to the woods wanting time alone and to think weird isnt it? the place I nearly died I like. I sence someone or something behind me...Not again I turn round quickly grabbing someones jumper...It was just jack I let go of his jumper akwardley "sorry" i mummbled, He took my hands his hands were so cold, I liked them almost loved them, I looked into his eyes neither of us said a word after a few seconds water started to film up in my eyes and I threw myself in his arms  
"I tried so hard...to...be a good...impression" I say threw sobs, he patted my back in a circular motion  
"Its okay elsie she's just going threw a faise everyone goes threw one" Jack said reassuringly I looked up and he wiped y tears with his cold thumb I held his hand and kept it there and I looked at him and he looked at me, I go on my tiptoes going near his lips, then jack started to panic he almost turned away but I kissed his cheek on time  
"thanks for comforting me, I really needed it" I say hugging him, he hugged me tightly back, I felt so safe in his arms  
"why don't we head in? and were's that smile I love to see?" he says looking at me and jokingly a little I nodded and cracked a smile

* * *

 **kristoffs P.O.V**

I stood outside my English class waiting for the teacher coming to shout the shit out of me Its fine Its not the first time iv been shouted at but then I seen a girl outside a classroom she had ginger hair and A high ponytail Lot of makeup, see if she took all that off bet you she'll look pretty , she wore something really slutty and desgusting I mean even I don't like whats shes wearing she would suit a black top pink scarf gold belt and a royal blue skirt that goes to her knees, It would be cute  
"Kristoff right?" she says her voice was really cute  
"yeah thats right" I say confused on how she knew me  
"you battered Hans didn't you?, You were the one who got him in jail right?" This girl is mental (mental means crazy)  
"Hans got himself In jail I mean I don't like him and I fought him once but he brought it on himself" I say raising and eyebrow  
"He told me that **you** were the one with the drugs and blamed it on him" I almost chuckled  
"Hes the one who does the drugs and cheats on his girlfriends " I say indicating for her to turn around and look in the class room her face went from pink to pale, there she seen Hans make out with another girl  
"sorry sweetie" I say shrugging she just stood there almost like a statue I took my Iphone out and fliped it to the inside camera and showed her, herself  
"look whats hes done to you" I say sadly "you were pretty before he turned into plastic barbie doll" I muttered she gave me back my phone  
"thank you kristoff so much for showing me who I really am" she said  
"oh by the way I didn't catch your name" I say before her teacher came out  
"Anna" she said sweetly then her teacher came out and talked to her and let her back in the classroom then mine came in and shouted the fuck at me before letting me back in I got in and sat at the very back were I sat and looked at my phone and there was a number _Anna's_ I smiled

* * *

 **yay! im finally finished woop woop *gives cookies to people***


	6. Chapter 6

A month passed and things went back to normal, Anna went back to being...well Anna and I have no idea who convinced her but she has been on her phone alot I shrugged it off really. Classes have been Okay I guess and Jack making no word after my little out burst I guess I was ashamed that I cried liked a baby after that I did some research about cold hands super strenth and so and so on anyway Proms coming up, and I want to go for the laughs and for my friends but I also don't want to go cause I don't have a boyfriend but who need them right?!...who am I kidding i'v been alone forever ever, maby i'm just scared of changing things, is it okay to be scared sometimes?, I don't know

* * *

It was the night of the Prom (i'm to lazy to right the follow up please don't shout at me :() and i'm still single...yupee, anyways I was helping Anna getting ready she was going with this kristoff guy never met him I will soon see him though. Anna wore a Jade colored dress that was Off the shoulder and criss cross at the bodest, in the middle of the dress was a silk light green color and a bow at the back at the skirt was flowing like a million rivers and puffed out a little when she moved, she wore dark green heels witch matched perfectly, I put Anna's hair threw the curlers so her hair was wavy and I parted it in the middle and put it in the bun, my baby sister looked so beautiful I could cry- the dorm door was knocking that must be this 'kristoff' I opened the door and there was a guy standing there with medium length long hair and the darkest brown eyes I have seen on a man, he wore a jade bow tie with a black suit he held a big box  
"uh...Is Anna here?..." he said his deep voice alarming Anna he was at the door and like a flash Anna zoomed beside me then he smiled  
"shall we Anna?" he asked let'ting an arm out, that's cute  
"we shall" Anna said taking his arm  
"oh and you must be Elsa?" I smiled and nodded  
"here you better be quick" Kristoff handing me the box I looked confused he shrugged  
"you've to wait outside in the parking lot for him" He says before walking off with Anna  
"who's it from!?" I say shouting  
"doesn't say!" He shouts back  
I shrug and open the box it was the most beautiful dress my eyes have laid on (It the dress from the film frozen) It had a pink sweetheart neckline with light purple glittery sleeves going across the sweetheart neckline,the corset stopped at the hips and came to a point then the bottom of the dress had a slit from the right thigh down words-SHIT I need to hurry and get ready! I quickly got in a shower and got the dress on drying my hair and putting a quick bun in it I'll fix it later. My bangs pulled back quickly so I can do my makeup after that I looked in the box and there was these heels where they cover the toes and as the go upwards the go into a snowflake witch I adored! I slipped them on, funny how they fit me perfectly oh well It doesn't really matter I walked out the door with my phone in hand and went to were kristoff told me man, I can't wait, I stood outside and then sat on a rock before someone whispered in my ear  
"you look beautiful" I reconize that voice from anywhere I turned round and it was jack I looked down akwardley  
"Do you like the dress then?" He says I look up and that when i'm relise he wore a pale blue almost coverd in frost i would say  
"I love it" I say smiling  
"there's one more thing missing though" he says I just remembered shit my hairs still in a bun i tried to fix it and he chuckled and he waved his right hand and the dress changed like, it turned blue and my hair was puffy and a braid fell down my shoulder , a light blue cape fell behind me I looked at him speechless  
"look snowflake, ano Its alot to take in but...i'm not well normal, elsa dear I'm _**very**_ different, All that research you were doing was true I am Indeed a Vampire, I tried to protect you , but you part of me wanted you, No that's not the right word, Part of me _**Needed**_ you and Elsa I can control frost and snow" He coughed  
"I also made that dress he pointed" I stood there speechless  
"I Love you Elsa Arendelle " Jack came closer and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, I responded by kissing him back, funny I could fell his fangs whilst battleling our tongues, I broke the kiss for air  
"Jack frost" He looked at me shamefully  
"I love you" He looked almost surprised  
"It doesn't matter what you are, I will always love you" I say hugging him


	7. AN

**I just want to say im sorry for not uploading and such truth is iv been on wattpad and not been in the typing mood so sorry, I dont think I will continue any story's, I'm really sorry if i have left anything unfinished and wanted me to finish them, I just have no ideas t the moment and like I said wattpad is easier for me since im on my crappy laptop, (my accounts MxcMonster) but even there i'm not doing much, I just feel lost at the moment again sorry...**


End file.
